Lufia, Sinistrals awaken
by Rosuto-Kumo
Summary: Takes place in lufia 2 time line, focus on Daos's group rather then Maxims. P.S. I really dont know how to use Fanfiction, so ya format may be a lil gay.


Thanks to –

http/forfeit. –

Focus on Sinistrals rather then the hero. Takes place in the Lufia 2 Era with some scenes and texts from the game. All but about 4 scenes are fully fictitious to the Lufia story. For those unaware of the ending of the Lufia 2 game, skip the very last two paragraphs (spoilers).

Other –

This story started out as another and became part of the Lufia timeline, so I must say the beginning could seem boring and quite useless. This is being handed in as part of my senior final in English.

Title –

I'm working on it alright leave me alone.

The story starts –

The black shadow slipped unnoticed through the candle lit room. It was a small room, empty with the exception of the small wooden table, which the candle sat upon in the far corner. In the middle of the room stood a man with long blue hair, he took a knife and cut across his right hand. He flinched briefly then the blood began to run down his fingers and drip onto the wooden floor. The small circle that he stood in the middle of the room was barley noticeable in the darkness but it was obvious that he was attempting a sort of ritual. A forgot art that was left in the past for a reason unknown by the present world. He began to chant quietly to himself. The words of a dead language echoed through the air. A breeze sweep through the room blowing out the candle and in the darkness a swift pain hit his right arm. The indescribable pain as if someone or something had began biting his arm, trying to break it, trying to rip it off. Fear enveloped his mind as pain enveloped his body.

The shadow was eating him alive. He could feel the warm blood flowing from his body. He tried to scream but he couldn't, something didn't want him to, something wouldn't let him. Then after one final burst of pain it stopped and the candle relit. Tears were running down his face and blood was running down his body. His eyes widened at the sight of the floor and walls. Blood was everywhere. The last thing he noticed, the most obvious thing he missed in his laps of fear... His arm was gone. Not even a stub left just the shredded end of his shirt. He collapsed at the sight of it. Splashing in the blood as his consciousness slowly slipped away along with his life.

Scene skip

He slowly began to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and the lights were bright. He wanted to sit up, but he had no energy. He stared up at the white ceiling trying to remember what happened. He saw bits and pieces of it in his mind, the candle, blood, and then darkness. He also remembered a voice, he didn't know whose voice it was, he didn't even remember what his own voice sounded like. His memory was gone. It was like trying to put together a puzzle without all the pieces. What am I doing here, what happened, who am I? All sorts of questions began to appear in his mind. Slowly he began to drift back out of consciousness.

Scene skip

He woke early in the morning to the sound of running water. He found that his energy was restored but his memory still missing. He sat up and looked around. It was a simple room, almost looked like a hospital room but with a more homey touch to it. The walls and ceilings were white; there was a bed a chair a table and two windows in the room. He got out of the bed and headed over to the closest window. He opened it and felt the soft gentle breeze against his face. Not too far off in the distance he could see a small stream running through a field. He felt warm in this place calm filled his mind.

He jumped at the sound of the door behind him opening. A girl walked into the room with a cup of water and a warm rag on a tray. She too had long blue hair only of a darker shade, it moved gently in the breeze from the window. She looked at him and smiled. Good, you're finally awake. The sound of her voice hit him hard. He remembered it, he heard it before but he couldn't remember where or when. When? That raised a whole new question. But as he looked into her soft green eyes he felt some relief. He wanted to stand there and stare in her eyes for hours, there was no pain there, no fear, no anger just a peace that he wanted to last a life time. "You know you've bin out for a while, I've bin taking care of you for a little over a year. So what's your name?"

He couldn't think of a response, how was he supposed to answer a question that he didn't know the answer to? He just softly whispered, "I don't know." There was a look of pity in her eyes then.

"Well, do you remember anything?" She asked.

He headed over to the bed and sat down, No was all he said, it was really all he wanted to say. He wasn't comfortable being asked questions. He wanted to remember but he couldn't, he just wanted some time to sort things out.

"That's ok, just get some rest and we'll see if you remember anything later." She walked back out of the room and shut the door behind her. He was confused, how was it ok that he couldn't even remembering his own name? He became frustrated and found that the peace of this place slowly began to slip away. He decided maybe it would be best if he got some rest as he laid down on his side. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

That night he dreamed. He saw blood running down the walls of a small room, and a shadowy figure standing across from him. It began to speak to him, but it only said one word,

Arek, he was confused at first and then felt comfort in the word. He decided that whether it was true or not that Arek would be his name.

Scene skip

He opened his eyes that morning and without looking at her said, "My name is Arek," she looked a little surprised, she was sitting on the chair at the other side of the room and didn't notice that he had wakened.

"You remember your name, that's a relief, what about anything else?" She seemed happy yet worried. Arek was confused, by the way she sounded yesterday he thought she would be glade to learn that his memory was slowly coming back, he knew he was.

"No that's it, and I don't even know if it's really my name," she looked at him with confusion. He began to tell her all about his dream and the pieces of the puzzle that he had.

"I see she said, Well then Arek, I'm Erim, nice to meet you," there was a happy smile there, but it was a fake one. She still seemed worried but he didn't know why, and it didn't seem like she planned to tell him. He decided that it would be better to leave it alone.

Erim sat on the bed next to Arek and looked at the floor. "You know, you're an angel, she said." Yet again he found himself confused. He turned his head right and stared at the black wing that extended from his back, he knew it was there, but it just felt like a part of him, he paid no attention to it.

"I'm no angel, just a lost spirit." Arek didn't really understand why he said that. It just seemed to make sense in his mind. He felt as if he found another piece of the puzzle.

As he turned his head back toward her she looked into his red eyes. "You know theirs a lot about you that's not normal . . . but I guess that kinda makes you special." She had to be at least seventeen and yet there was a sort of child innocence in her. I'm going to help you find it. Erim said with a confident tone, your memory.

"I don't need your help." Arek's emotions began to go out of control when she said that. He was mad that she would say that, how can someone help you find something like that. He decided he knew that he was the only one who could find his memory no one could help him.

"I'm sorry." Erim said in a tone that had a hint of fear in it. "Well I guess if there is anything I can do let me know."

"I already told you, you can't help me... no one can." He wanted her help, but he knew it wouldn't do anything, she couldn't do anything.

"You know, you have a good way of showing appreciation to someone who saved your life." Erim began to have an emotion battle within herself, she wanted to help but Arek kept pushing her away.

A tear began to run down Erim's cheek and Arek began to feel ashamed. "Maybe you should leave me alone for a little bit." He stood up and walked to the door. He looked at her and waited. Her eyes filled with disbelief. She stared at him thinking how could someone be cruel like that, here she was offering help and there he was ready to shut her out. She ran out the door with her hands covering her face as Arek shut it behind her.

He walked over to the window and stared out at the stream. He was disappointed in himself for what he said. He stood there for hours, staring out into the field and into the sky.

Scene skip

The sun began to set when Arek finally decided that he was hungry enough to leave the room. He hadn't seen Erim sense morning, the morning before and although he didn't want to admit it he was slightly worried about her. When he opened the door he found himself at the end of a small hallway with only about three other rooms and a set of stairs going down at the other end. As he walked toward the stairs a faint smell slowly grew stronger. The scent began to make his mouth water as he moved closer toward the flight of stairs. At the top he got a decent view of the main room of the house. There was a soft blue carpet on the floor, a metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and pictures all over the walls.

At the bottom of the stairs the scent was stronger and a soft voice could be heard singing. He knew who it was, it was the voice from his puzzle, Erim was singing. Arek found warmth in her voice, although she probably didn't know he was there he still felt as if she was singing to him. He followed the voice into the kitchen were Erim stood over the stove making what seemed like some sort of soup. Arek was relieved to see her in good spirits; he was worried that she would still be mad at him from that morning. Arek opened his mouth to say something, what he was going to say he didn't know and it didn't matter because Erim spoke first.

Well I see you managed to find the kitchen on your own, I guess you don't need my help; she had a light smile on her face. Arek didn't even realize she knew he was there. He felt embarrassed by the comment; he didn't want to make her feel bad he just needed time to figure things out on his own.

That night ended with a warm meal and a light conversation between them, which was mostly, centered on Erim due mostly to the fact that Arek didn't know anything about him. After dinner Arek went back up to his room and tried to get some sleep, which he already knew would not come easy to him. He had so much on his mind he knew it would be difficult to shut it off. He laid there silently searching for the switch in the back of his head, once he found sleep came easy for him.

He dreamed again, this time it seemed more about Erim then himself. He was in the same bloody room with the same bloody walls, but Erim stood on the other side of the room crying over what seemed to be a body. As he began to move closer he noticed a small shadow was moving throughout the room. It was like a creature was swimming in the blood. It began to move closer to her, he went to call her name but he couldn't, somehow he couldn't speak. The shadow quickly engulfed her. Arek stood there and watched, he could see nothing but he could hear her shrill of terror from within the shadow.

Scene skip

Below the house Erim walked through a barrel and box filled cellar. With her candlelight in one hand she used her free hand to dig through some of the old boxes looking for an old book she remembered her parents talking about once before. The cellar held a lot of bad memories for Erim, as she began to recall about her parents… and the last time she was down here… she froze. She rose from the box and starred over at the shadow-hidden corner of the cellar. As she approached the corner an object began to come visible. It was as she thought it was the same object see saw a year ago, the object that she believed that created her cursed fate.

Scene skip

Arek woke to the sound of Erim's voice, "There are many types of monsters in this world, some feed on flesh, some feed on the minds, and others feed on souls." He sat there looking into her eyes as a tear began to run from it. "I found it… the truth… it was you who took my parents away, it was you that gave me nightmares!" She reached to her side and Arek found himself moving his head to his side to dodge a large book. When it made impact against the headboard of the bed a cloud of dust formed around him.

"What's going on," Arek asked in a less then amused voice. "What nightmares are you talking about?"

Erim's voice broke as tears flowed freely down her face, "Its all in that book." That's all she said as she ran for the door.

"Wait," Arek picked up the book and stood up "Tell me what, is this book?"

"Don't you recognize it, it's what you were using the night you died isn't it?" Erim left the room, leaving a distraught wake of confusion.

"… I died…"

Scene skip

After an interesting confrontation with Erim, Arek found him self out doors for the first time since he had waken. All he knew was only what he could see from his window, now standing outside Erim's doorway he found that the house contributed to the look of a small town as it laid on its boarder. Children played freely as parents walked from building to building, from home to home, from neighbor to neighbor. Arek found himself uneasy about such calm. The life he has bin living with Erim over the past few days seemed to have bin going well… but this incident, the comment, left him restless. Questions and confusion were beginning to control his thoughts and the only one that had any answers had condemned herself from him. Something in that house had scared her enough to the point that she blamed him for her fate… but what fate… and what scared her. So many questions to be answered that he knew she would never be willing to share. As thoughts ran through Arek's head he found himself with an idea. She might not be willing to give up any answers but maybe this town was. Chances of these people talking to a stranger weren't likely but if there were truly as friendly as the seemed there might be a chance. He took his footsteps slowly down the stone paved path as he headed in town. People saw him and for the most part either smiled or turned away, none made it a priority to approach him.

The adults talked as the children whispered to one another while giggling. The path went in between 4 houses and came out to a square that didn't seem to have much activity going on at the time. In the center there was a fountain with a simple sign post in front of it. The sign stated on the top _Town of Narvick _and then a listed direction to shop's in town. As Arek examined the sign he found himself being starred at by a young girl on the other side of the fountain. "Can I help you?" Arek asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Did you lose your arm? I lost my doll once but then I found it under my bed, did you check under your bed?" As stupid as the comment sounded it triggered a memory of the night he found himself in shadow. The preparations that took place… the location… it was all set in that house, more specifically underneath that house. That book… was the one he used once before, in that case he was determined to use it to set what was once wronged right again.

Arek just snickered as he turned away and started heading back to the house, "thanks kid, I'm gonna go and take a look under my bed."

Scene skip

When Arek returned to the house it was empty, although he was only gone for about fifteen minutes it seems that Erim has gone out. He made his way to the cellar almost seemingly by instinct. He made his way down the steps with a candle in his hand. Dust seemed to be piled on every object aside from an open box full of books. The clue which gave him the information that this was were Erim found the book. As Arek began to look deeper into the box he took notice to a faint scratching sound coming from the darkened corner. He slowly made his way past old barrels, as he got closer to the corner his candle seemed to burn dimmer and dimmer. The light dimmed to a point of were he couldn't even see the floor beneath him, but the sound, the scratching was at his feet. As he crouched down to take note of what was on the floor a grayish object began to come into view and as he got down on one knee he saw it. The remains of an arm, the object before him were the bones of his lost arm.

Scene skip

Erim found herself confused and alone in the darkness of a damp keep, moonlight being the only freedom from the shadows. The only thing was… it was day before she got to wherever it is that she is. The suddenness of events that had taken place seemed to have bin caused by the glyphs inside of the book. As she stood in the middle of a large room she did what she could to learn of her new found surroundings. The light shined in through to large windows to the right of the room, reviling a row of pillars and a red carpet going along next to them.

As a wind passed through the room torches set a flame as it drifted by them, startling Erim to a point where she wanted to scream. As the torches went forward lighting the room a row of stairs became visible from where she stood. When the last torch lit she found herself looking at a man on top a throne. His head and body covered by a cloak. "Excuse me," Erim's voice began to crack as she struggled to get out the words to confront the man that sat before her "Can you tell me where I am?"

The man let out a sinister chuckle before reviling the location of where she stood "My dear Erim, you stand before me in the throne room of none other then the Fortress of Doom itself." His voice was deep and bitter, he talked with both pride and power.

"The Fortress of Doom… Why am I here! I want to go back! And why is it so dark?" Erim surprised by the power of her own voice, but was set on not letting this man put fear into her.

"Your travel has taken sometime; your spirit could not direct you to this place directly on your scattered memories of what you once were." The man began to laugh as he made his next statement, "I'm sure a lot of people were confused by a ball of light aimlessly flying through the sky. As for leaving, do not worry you shall go back soon enough, but first let us talk of the events that have taken place recently in your life. You understand them don't you…? You are choosing to hide from the truth."

"Shut up!" Erim's eyes began to shine in the moonlight as tears began to fall from her face.

"Your mother, your new friend, the book, the skeletal remains, I know you've added it all up, you've always bin smart like that." The man's voice was almost seemed to be trying to taunt Erim as she fell to her knees in tears.

"How do… you know about these things… who are you…" Erim's said as her voice lost its power and reverting back to its tone of fear and desperation.

"Most that have come to know me have called me by the name Sir Arek." Erim's tears ceased as she looked up at the man hidden within the cloak. "I know of the man you saved, the one foolish enough to forget his own name. Erim I will help you to accept all that has happened, but I request a favor in return."

Erim wiped her eyes and managed to stand on her shaking legs. "What do you want with me…?" Erim's was voice calm yet still lacking strength.

"The one you know as Arek you will bring him to me, I will take care of the rest."

"How can I bring him to you if I don't even know where I am now?"

"He will know the way if you remind him of this place, if he remembers my name he will remember this place."

"May I ask what you need him for?" Erim regained full balance as she began to feel safe in the presence of this strange man.

"Of course, but that is a tale for a later time, please do as I ask and I will free you from the fate that shackles you." Even Sir Arek's voice reached a tone of comfort that was pleasing to Erim's ears, his pride was still there, but she no longer heard the mocking of her hidden within his voice. "However it would not be far to not give you any form of payment first, although I will not tell you what I need him for, I will tell you what your purpose is."

"My purpose?" Erim's head filled with confusion as such a question began to run through her mind.

"Many years ago beings of this world acquired a force beyond any other strength, knowledge, cunning, and power were gifted to the individuals. With their minds set on taking this world only two forces stood in their way, the magical forces of the elven people, and the shear determination of man. In the search for enough power to bring the world to its knees their leader grew greedy and attempted arts forbidden by the elves long ago. After his misuse of the arts he disappeared from this world and his followers fell in battle to the joint forces of the elves and humans."

"I don't recall this legend, nor do I see its role in my purpose." Erim began to get slightly annoyed with such a seemingly pointless tale.

"One to guard the planet, one to guard the base, another to guard existence, and the final to overlook them all, they each play their roles even to this day. Their existence is being protected by none other then the mistress of death."

"So your saying that they still exist… but how if they were defeated?" Erim seem to begin to get indulged within the tale.

"That is your purpose Erim, your role in this tale, cunning of the four, the guardian of their existence. The mistress of death, but you knew that didn't you. You discovered that night in the cellar."

Erim seemed to be more startled by the statement about the cellar more then her supposed role in the tale. "Just shut up, you don't know anything!" This time Erim fought the tears away and just released in anger.

"When you found that arm you revived his existence, and a piece of yours. It wasn't your fault your mother died; it was what you are meant to do." Arek's voice seemed to retake its taunting tenor.

Erim clenched her eyes as tight as she could to fight off everything inside her as she began to feel herself being ripped apart from within. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Now more problems have began to arise, a warrior has appeared that has the ability to cause me a problem, I also need you to dispose of him. Don't worry, just do it as you did to your mother."

Scene skip

Erim stood deep underground in a damp cave; slowly piecing it all together she heard the thoughts of a man thinking out loud. "I don't get it! How could the lizard men be smart enough to steal the key? Besides, why should the Lizard men steal the key? They gain nothing by disrupting human life. I just don't get it. This has never happened before!" As she turned the corner she saw a man standing before her. Arek had apparently teleported her to her target, a man known as Maxim. He stood with the stance of a proud warrior, dressed in blue wearing a gold chest plate and arm guards.

Erim began to think to herself, if she wanted anything to make sense, if she wanted to survive she had to take on her own side. It seemed that both men she had recently encountered needed her, and they all posed a threat to each other in some form of a triangle. But first she must find a way to hide her true self, Sir Arek said before she left that simply by being at the fortress she would gain power, she focused her thoughts and forced her image to change to a woman of green hair. She turned the corner and began to interact with Maxim, "Do you wish to know why, Maxim?"

Maxim being startled by the woman responded with questions of his own, "Who...who are you? How do you know my name!"

"My name is… Iris." As the two spoke Maxims questions were answered, but more appeared in his mind. She spoke of great powers, forces of man and immortals colliding in an all out war for the world. With her words said Maxim began out on a journey in search of his true fate, to see his destiny for himself and hunt down those that he was told would stay with him, and those that he was meant to stand against. As Iris took her leave around the corner a portal of darkness appeared in front of her, she was entangling herself in a game she didn't yet understand. As she closed her eyes she stepped forward into the darkness.

Scene skip

Erim opened her eyes to find a blurry image of her bedroom. As she began to wipe away the tears she saw as Arek… well whoever he was, walk by the hallway. "Damn women, she goes crazy on me and takes the thing she told me to read." His voice faded as he walked farther down the hall. As she went to stand she found her legs weak and tremble under her own weight. As Arek passed the door once again he was mumbling under his breath, he came to a stop when he realized she was in her room and stood in the door. "Where have you been," Arek asked in a somewhat cynical and irritated tone, but when he saw Erim fall of her feet and collapse his concern went from what happened to what was happening, "hey are you alright you've bin gone for days?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all."

"What happened, where have you bin?" Arek asked as his tone returned to a calm level. Erim didn't make a response; she just laid there staring upward toward the ceiling as thoughts ran through her mind. She thought about what the man had told her, about the man in front of her, about the past… and about herself. "Look, I… found the arm, I'm not sure what this all means but"

"I can fix you…" Erim whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know where to go to get your memory back. To the far east, an old keep has hidden within it the secrets that you seek." Erim looked up at him taking notice that he had a red cloak placed over his body.

"The far east? There's nothing east of this place but water."

"Huh? You remember this place?" Erim asked.

"I remember this house, aside from that I found some of the old books in the cellar to contain various maps."

"Well… that's true but. Maybe you could fly?"

"Fly? I'm no bird."

"Well that may be true, but have you ever tried?"

"I guess not but I've never exactly flown before. Don't think I can get very far without wings."

There was a moment of silence before Erim spoke again, "Why are you avoiding this?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know something don't you," Erim reached under her and pulled out the old book, "You might not of had this book, but there were plenty other old ones down there."

Arek paused before responding, questioning if it was the right time to tell her. "I didn't use any of the books to figure out what will happen if I go there."

"Then how did you discover the answers?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that he tried to manipulate you to be against me, you said you can fix me, but you see," Arek reached out of his cloak revealing both of his arms. "Just your existence repairs me, your only role is to live, and in turn I live."

"So… who are you… and who is he."

"He would be Sir Arek, once proud leader of the Sinistrals before he destroyed them in his quest to be the sole ruler of this world. You see before my death, my hate for Arek grew deep after he had slain my comrade, the guardian of the fortress, Amon. That hate remained for the hundreds of years that I have roamed as a spirit, once I was reborn that name stayed with me and in turn it was the only thing I remembered."

"But… that means, even though he is your enemy that you too wish to rule this world."

"And I will. However Arek must be defeated first, and for that to happen I must wait for the arrival of Gades, the sole survive of Arek's force. He was on the planet on Arek killed Amon and managed to stay concealed."

Erim sat up and had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Wait the only survivor but that means I couldn't be the forth one."

"It's true that Gades was the only survivor but you see that's because the mistress of death is bound by age unlike her brothers. She is mortal, a human with a strong enough will to come back to this world as many times as necessary. Although you may not think that you are able to feel such a way, you do desire this planet more then anything."

"So… I don't have a choice do I…"

"No you don't, your brothers need you to stay alive, don't worry your feelings will change as you begin to remember."

"What if I don't want to remember?" Erim screamed as she stood from the bed and stared into his eyes.

"Whether you want to or not is irrelevant, you will fight beside us."

"Us? I still don't even know who you are!"

The man let out a snicker "Forgive me, all this excitement and I forgot to introduce myself. My true name is Daos, and I will be leading the rise of the Sinistrals."

"Without my free will, what I am I to do?"

"You have discovered the location of the fortress and because of that Amon's resurrection should be in progress. However it's unlikely that Arek didn't take that into consideration, to save our brother we must locate Gades before Amon is reborn."

"How can we find him?"

"It's simple really, Gades feeds on destruction, find flames and we will find Gades."

Gades, a strong warrior bound in blue armor, wielder of a blade capable of great destruction stood on the top floor of the tower known as the Gordovan West Tower, built as a look out for the town Gordovan which lied to the east of it. He had got his bait and was awaiting the prey; he was awaiting a challenge to keep his talents in battle in check. As he sat upon the general's chair the door to his quarters opened as four humans walked in, two men and two women. "Hmm...I don't recognize your energy pattern. Strangers? Traveling warriors, perchance?"

One of the men stepped forward, "The destroyed town? So you're the one...!" The warrior shouted with anger as Gades arrogantly cocked his head.

"I expected them to at least put up a fight. They didn't even begin to amuse me. Pity."

The warrior once again stepped forward "Why, you!"

"But you! Now you seem more the sport. You, what is your name?" Gades now dawning a more serious look.

The warrior looked past Gades's long red hair brushing against his face and into his blood red eyes as and shouted his name "Maxim!"

"I am Gades, master of destruction!" With the introductions being done the two charged into battle. Gades sword clashed against Maxims as balls of fire began to bounce from his great blue armor. As he held Maxims blade at bay he turned his head to find a women sorceress to his left. He raised his left hand and released a destructive force nearly killing her with one blow. As he took his sword with both hands he pushed Maxim back to find another man clad in green jumping over Maxim and coming down hard with a sword of his own. Gades Quickly side stepped and began to duel both men at once. As he knocked away the two men they jumped to each side as a wave of ice was released from the other women coming forward at Gades chest. He brought up his left hand as the ice became inches away from impact it hit a barrier and shattered before him. As he brought up his sword he began to charge forward at the women. As he brought his sword down hard above the women it was clashed against steel as Maxim placed his own body in front of the blow.

"Guy now!" Maxim shouted as the man dressed in green came from above once again only this time he was behind Gades. Gades parried Maxim as he held his blade with his right hand, turned to his side and grabbed Guy's blade with his left hand catching Guy of guard. Guy taking his footing on the ground put all his force into his blade pushing it forward trying to slice through Gades's armor. With Gades focused on the men's swords the women regrouped with each other and began chanting from the other side of the room. Maxim and Guy began to glow as they slowly began to push Gades, forcing him to take on a defensive stance. As the party of four began to feel that they were beginning to take the fight Gades knocked Maxim away again and released Guy's sword as he brought around his own, slicing through Guy's armor and dropping him to the floor. "Selan get try to get Guy back up, Tia try lightning." Maxim shouted as he tried to give battle commands while parrying Gades forceful blade.

"Try what you will, you will never succeed." Gades began to laugh as his blows began to increase in speed and power. He crouched slightly and brought his sword up diagonally slicing through Maxim's chest killing him. His armor began reflecting flashes of lightning throughout the room, he turned to see the girl known as Selan attempting to revive Guy as Tia stood behind them casting useless magic nonstop. Once again Gades brought up his left hand, snickered and released a force powerful enough to shake the foundation of the tower that they stood in. As dust and debris cleared, lying at his feet were the corpses of the four warriors. Gades gave his head a disgusted shake as he spoke, "You are mere mortals after all. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful!" With his words being said Gades transformed into a ball of blue and disappeared from the tower.

Scene skip

Standing in the distance overlooking the tower Daos turned to Erim, "Do you sense it, our brother's destructive force." Erim nodded her head realizing that was what Daos wanted to see, but all that she could feel was death, four spirits fighting to stay in that tower and continue their journey. "Look, its Gades." Daos said as a ball of blue fled the tower. "I must seek him, do as you will but shortly we must regroup and head to the fortress." Power glowed from Daos as he transformed his body into a pure ball of energy, radiating green, he followed after Gades.

"I will not let it all end like this." Erim whispered to herself as she transformed into a red ball and headed into the tower.

As she approached the general's chair she found before her the body of Maxim and the companions that he was meant to find. Erim retook her form as Iris and one by one revived each of the fallen four. "Is everyone alright?" Maxim asked as he looked around seeing his companions nod in response. "Once again, you have come to my aid. Thank you."

Selan turned to Iris as she spoke, "Maxim, who is she?"

"She is the one who told me I was destined to travel and fight." Intrigued by his words the other three turned toward Iris, as if they were examining her.

"I see you have found friends Maxim. Guy, Selan. You too are also destined to fight."

As Iris made her way to the door Maxim began to speak, "Iris, why are you traveling?"

"To find answers…"

"Answers to what?"

"Time is passing. Everything else is up to you." With that being her final words Erim left the room, once out of sight of the others she retook her energy form and left the tower.

Scene skip

"Sire," Gades addressed to Daos. "It has bin some time."

"That it has." Gades and Daos stood atop a mountain island gazing at the fortress of doom to the northeast. "Amon should be near. Although his resurrection took place within the fortress he knows its walls better then any other."

"Here he comes now, I pity him, finally able to leave that fortress and we are going to take him back to it." Gades pointed to a sister island to the east as a yellow ball jumped from it and began to head in their direction. "Aren't we missing someone yet? Where is Erim?"

"It may be better that she is not present. She has yet to fully regain her powers, and if she falls in combat we may be in revived in a world controlled by Arek." Daos began to radiate energy and retake his travel form; Gades followed his lead as they made for the Fortress, Amon following behind them.

As they reached the entrance of the Gades was the first to land as he took on his normal form in midair coming down hard with his sword slicing Gorgon (Minator like race which wields an axe, one of three races used to guard the fortress) in half. As spots of Gades's armor was splattered with bits of red he smiled at the carnage beneath him. Daos landed second after giving Gades the joy of killing, his red cloak flowed in the dark wind being released from the fortress. Daos looked over and smirked at Gades's childish lust for brutality. Forming at the back of Daos's a leech (another race used to guard of the fortress, a shadow creature that uses dark powers and feeds on lives of others) began to rise from the ground. Amon came down fast in his ball form releasing a cloud of dust around Daos, when it cleared a man clad in broad golden armor with a purple cape moving as liquid through the air was on one knee holding a the pole of a lance. Amon's Lance had hit its mark perfect, piercing the head of the leech behind Daos; the creature's body dispersed into shadow and vanished.

"It would seem that Arek has allowed our guards to grow weak and foolish." Amon said as he stood from his knee.

"That they have, I am quite interested in seeing what has become of my pet." Daos said as he began walking forward into the fortress.

"That dragon of yours, I'm surprised it didn't eat that treacherous coward." Amon said as he and Gades followed Daos into the fortress.

"Don't be arrogant, his actions were treacherous, his attacks were cowardly, but his strength is unquestionable. We will all need to be on our guard, especially after such a long rest." Daos froze as he entered an open room. "It's coming." At the sound of Daos's statement Amon and Gades took up arms and formed on both sides of Daos. "He's changed, I can feel it. It would seem that Arek has tampered with him."

"Gades," Amon said his name as he nodded forward.

"Right, here we go." Gades charged forward as a giant black scaled dragon(mystical creature empowered with elemental forces, known as Daos's "pet" it is the third and most formidable of all of the guards, there is only one within the fortress) emerged from a gated door. Its speed was remarkable for its size as it brought its tail around hitting Gades, although he brought up his arm to absorb some of the impact he still got sent flying through the room hitting the stone wall hard. "Damnit." Gades pulled himself together as he charged back toward the dragon which was now at battle with Amon.

The sight of Amon's speed matching the dragons was remarkable. The dragon stood as all four legs and moved about trying to trample on Amon who was jumping around and making slits within its scales when he could. Amon jumped backward from underneath the beast, placing him directly in front of it. He looked into the eyes of the dragon as it began to cock back its neck and inhale deeply. Amon smiled and brought up his lance preparing to strike. As the Dragon released a devastating fireball Amon waited to time his attack, but before it made it close enough to please Amon the ball froze and shattered as it hit the ground. "Don't think I'm not going to enjoy this." Daos walked passed Amon and brought his hands together. "Let's see if I still got it." Daos whispered an incantation and a great sword formed from shadow before him. He quickly grabbed it and jumped over the dragon, taking its attention from Amon to him. The dragon went to use its tail against Daos but as he saw it happen, Daos through his sword into the air and it retook its shadow form. It then dispersed into multiple blades before coming down and piercing the dragon's thick tail, pinning it to the ground.

The dragon let out a loud roar as it tried to free its tail from the blades. At the sound of footsteps running the dragon turned its head forward to see Amon in the air and Gades on the ground. As it went to conjure another fire ball Gades came upward piercing its lower jaw and coming out the top of his head. At the same time Amon came down landing on the dragons head and piercing downward with his lance going through the dragon's skull, Gades jumped out of the way as the once great creature collapsed. "I never understood why you would want such a weak pet Daos." Gades joked as he walked over and kicked the dragons head.

"I guess I'm just a compassionate guy."

"I'm sure that was why." Amon spoke as he withdrew his spear from the dragon's skull.

"Enough playing with peons, time to put an end to our deceitful comrade," Gades stated as he stepped forward, showing his eagerness to fight.

"I agree, I have a debt to repay." Amon through his lance over his shoulders and followed behind Gades.

As Gades and Amon left the room Daos stood alone staring at the dragons lifeless eyes. "I to am a creature like you, I am destined to Chaos." Daos stepped over the dragons remains and moved forward into the fortress.

Scene skip

As she walked along the trail within the kingdom she was confronted by someone that could be described by nothing more then a dimwitted knight. The man's hair was slicked back and he was outfitted with black armor. She saw him leave the castle but didn't take notice as he headed her way. "Hey there lovely lady, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The man flirtatiously addressed Iris.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." Iris responded in a less then amused tone. She's bin in the same spot for about three hours, trying to figure out just what was to happen next. If the Sinistrals were to be defeated then Maxim must be the one to do it, but he couldn't alone… he needed help, and she could only do so much without being caught.

"I think the kingdoms strongest knight can handle a pretty lady." The man reached out his hand, but found himself being rejected. "My name is Dekar; I'm practically this kingdoms army." The man said as he began to laugh.

After hearing the man's statement she began to think if any use could come from him. His mind might not be that great, but if his strength is up to what he boasts then he could be a good ally for Maxim. Iris turned her back to Dekar and began to walk away, "Keep your eyes and ears to the west, there is a traveling warrior known as Maxim whose reputation should be spreading to this kingdom." Iris walked down the path and made a turn out of Dekar's sight.

"Ahh man, o well looks like I've gotta find a new girl." Dekar placed his great axe on his shoulder and headed over to a corner of castle walls were three women stood talking.

Scene skip

"It does not seem so long ago that we once bowed as we entered this room." Daos addressed to Gades and Amon as they stood at the throne room door.

"By now he surely knows that we have gathered. The dragon wasn't exactly quiet, and he did summon Erim to him." Amon stated expressing his concern for the situation.

"You guys always have put to much thought into battle. Arek may be strong, but there is no way he has a chance against the three of us. Come on even he knew that, that's why you guys out when we were each alone." As Gades talked his lust for this fight was easily noticeable. "Besides were here now and there's no real reason to turn back. Let's put an end to this and take what is rightfully ours."

"Very well, this will be the final battle. We will strike down Arek." Daos said as he focused his eyes on the door and released energy to blow it away. Amon was the first to jump in the room and find Arek sitting upon the throne showing no concern of the interruption.

"Cocky bastard, your blood will be absorbed by that damned chair." Amon leaped up and came down hard on Arek's invisible barrier and was thrown back to the door, he regained his stance in midair and landed softly on his feet next to Daos.

"Welcome home brothers. I see you've all managed to pull yourselves together." Arek stood and began to walk down the stair case which lead up to the throne.

"This place is no longer our home; you have defiled this fortress and disgraced the power of a sinistral." Daos said in a mellow tempered tone.

"I defiled nothing, all this time I've bin building hate for me Daos, yet it was your own lust that lead to your death." Arek stopped half way down the stair case as he engaged in conversation with Daos.

"The lies that you feed me were what caused my death. The ritual to work around time and resurrect the mistress of death before it was her time was a burden placed upon me by you."

"You hungered for this world but feared death, you wanted it on your side so you tried to bring her back."

"Your words mean nothing now Arek, we shall strike you down and take this world for our own." Daos conjured forth a barrage of ice that shot outward from in front of him at Arek, each shard being deflected by Arek's barrier. "You can't keep that shield up forever if you plan to kill us."

"O, but you see I can, you are in my fortress, and you will face my army." Arek smirked and brought up his right hand as a ball of shadow began to form within it. The shadow engulfed the room as Gorgons began to appear before them.

"Finally a true battle." Gades let out a battle cry as he charged forward with his sword, bringing it in fast and finding itself being parried off by two Gorgon axes. Amon came down on one of the Gorgons, ending Gades struggle and allowing him to slice through the other.

"Just like old times." Amon smirked as he retook to the air, this time levitating within the shadow sky. He let go of his lance as it faced the ground and floated outward, he brought his hands together and began to chant. His weapon began to glow as it split into several dozen spears that lunged toward the ground, decimating through a dozen Gorgons.

"Damnit don't kill them all." Gades brought his sword above his head as it began to radiate a blue aura. He smashed it into the ground releasing a wave of destruction slicing through several Gorgons. The two Sinistrals continued in combat as Gorgons continued to appear.

"Daos, you still have a chance, my apprentice. You brothers may have bin gifted with strength, but strength grows weary, together our immortal minds can control this world." Daos stood before Arek within the shadow as he watched Amon and Gades battle behind them.

"Your mind is weak, you rely on your treachery not your power. This battle will be swift."

Arek let out an evil laugh "Strong words from a man who can't even get passed a simple barrier spell."

"You truly are foolish Arek; for you see this time it was I that did the deceiving." Daos placed his hands together outward toward Arek. "Feel the true power of chaos!" A beam of colossal power released from Daos hands. As it made impact with Arek's shield sparks of power fell throughout the shadows. Arek jumped high up into the air, abandoning his barrier as it shattered.

"Finally a true battle." Gades let out a battle cry as he charged forward with his sword, bringing it in fast and finding itself being parried off by two Gorgon axes. Amon came down on one of the Gorgons, ending Gades struggle and allowing him to slice through the other.

"Just like old times." Amon smirked as he retook to the air, this time levitating within the shadow sky. He let go of his lance as it faced the ground and floated outward, he brought his hands together and began to chant. His weapon began to glow as it split into several dozen spears that lunged toward the ground, decimating through a dozen Gorgons.

"Damnit don't kill them all." Gades brought his sword above his head as it began to radiate a blue aura. He smashed it into the ground releasing a wave of destruction slicing through several Gorgons. The two Sinistrals continued in combat as Gorgons continued to appear.

"Daos, you still have a chance, my apprentice. You brothers may have bin gifted with strength, but strength grows weary, together our immortal minds can control this world." Daos stood before Arek within the shadow as he watched Amon and Gades battle behind them.

"Your mind is weak, you rely on your treachery not your power. This battle will be swift."

Arek let out an evil laugh "Strong words from a man who can't even get passed a simple barrier spell."

"You truly are foolish Arek; for you see this time it was I that did the deceiving." Daos placed his hands together outward toward Arek. "Feel the true power of chaos!" A beam of colossal power released from Daos hands. As it made impact with Arek's shield sparks of power fell throughout the shadows. Arek jumped high up into the air, abandoning his barrier as it shattered.

"I see you've grown stronger my apprentice," Arek landed gracefully on the steps no more then an inch from where he started. "But even the newly self appointed leader of the Sinistrals has his limits." Arek quickly brought up his right arm and shot a ball of energy at Daos. He brought up his own arm to catch the blast. He held his footing as the force of the blast began to push him back until he managed to redirect the energy away from him. Seeing the incoming power Gades dove out of the way as the blast disincarnated the four Gorgons that stood in its path.

"It may be true that even I have my limits, but yours diminish just as mine." Daos summoned forth his shadow blade as he charged up the steps toward Arek. Electricity flowed freely as Daos's shadow blade collided with Arek's.

"Swordplay was never your strong point." Arek parried Daos's blade away and hit him in the head with the hilt of his blade. Daos fell backwards down the steps, just before impacting the ground he was caught by Amon.

"This fight is far from over." Amon sat Daos down as he regained his balance and lunged forward at Arek. He managed to pierce Arek's side with his lance as he jumped past him; causing Arek's power to fade destroying the shadow he engulfed the room with. Gades stood to his feet using his sword for balance; the sinistral was soaked in blood and a smile across his face. "You shall feel the furry of my revenge." Arek turned upward toward the throne seeing Amon standing before it. With his left hand at his side Arek brought up his right hand toward Amon taking aim at his chest. "Arek, I can see it in your eyes. The terror." Arek sent a volley of fire at Amon as he jumped into the air.

"Amon no!" Daos shouted as Amon came down on Arek. Arek stepped to the side as Amon's lance imbedded itself into the ground. Arek removed his left hand from his side showing a clean scar as he grabbed Amon's lance.

Arek couldn't help but laugh at the peons attempt to put an end to his life, "you fool, you think I've waited all this time to face your leader just to be defeated by you." Arek formed his shadow blade in his right hand as he lunged it upward into Amon's chest. As Amon gasped for air Arek pulled his lance out of the ground and kicked his body down the steps at Daos's feet. "Come Daos, put an end to this. My treachery was not unjust; in fact you never even gave me the chance to explain it."

"No amount of lies could redeem you deceit." Amon said as he tried to stand using his lance as balance.

"I am the treacherous one you say, yet you come here, you attack me."

"You destroyed the Sinistrals in an attempt to gain power, a power that we will rightfully take back." Gades spoke as he placed Amon's arm around his neck as he lifted him.

"You fool, your deaths were vital to the survival of the Sinistrals."

"Seems kind of counter productive if you ask me." Gades addressed to Arek.

"That's because you are too blind to see the bigger picture. You were going to die no matter what; the only difference was if you were to come back. I admit I killed Amon and sent Daos to his grave; however it was to protect you from the Dual Blade. If you don't believe me go for yourself, seek your answers and you will find that your destruction is unstoppable, I just prolonged your spirit."

"Gades." Daos turned to his comrades

"Sir."

"Take Amon from this chamber at once, see what you can do to bandage him."

"But sir…"

"Just go."

"Of course sir." Gades placed his sword within its hilt as he picked up Amon's

lance and walked him from the room.

"Now that Arek, tell me, is it true that the Dual Blade does exist."

"With any amount of power there is always a counter force to destroy it; your only option is to kill him before he finds you."

"Very well, you shall live a little longer, but if you are lying to us once again you will find that there is much power in this world that you have yet to witness." Daos placed his cloak around his body as he left the chamber of Sir Arek and meet up with Gades and the recently patched Amon standing outside the chamber. "We are leaving."

"What you can't be serious? He is a traitor and always will be." Gades attempted to change Daos's mind as he walked toward the exit.

"I must to express my concern toward your solution."

"Amon that was almost twice that man has killed you. We shall see if he speaks the truth, if the Dual Blade truly is out there we must end its power before it is used against us." Daos took to flight as Gades and Amon followed his lead, leaving the fortress.

As Arek sat on his throne a red ball of energy fell before him and Erim emerged from it. She kneeled before him as she addressed him, "Master."

Arek laughed inside, amused that Erim still held her ruse, and seemingly she was unaware of the events that had just taken place. "Erim… I would like to ask you something."

"Yes sir."

"Who should rule, we Sinistrals, or humans.

Erim rose from her knee and stepped forward, "There is no doubt in my mind that we should rule!" Arek stayed silent after her response, "… but why do you ask that sir?"

"Judgment time with the Dual Blade has come."

"Are you saying that the Dual Blade is resonating?"

Arek took note as the time Daos promised him was growing nearer, "Would you… go."

Erim looked slightly startled at the question but made no objection to flee from the fortress, "Yes sir." And with that Erim once again turned into the red ball of energy and floated away into the sky.

"Us or humans. Which of us is really transient on earth?" Arek rose from his throne and headed down the stairs, taking in one last glimpse of what was before him. "Dual Blade, do you have the real answer?" The mystic blade appeared before him, shimming in the moonlight.

Ending

After a long struggle Maxim, the true hero of the story, Selan, his beloved wife, master sorceress, and once proud general of the kingdom known as Parcelyte, Guy, a fierce swordsman, and Artea, a very knowledgeable elf fought for their lives and the lives of the people. Time after time Maxim and his party destroyed the Sinistrals and time after time Erim's existence revived them. With the continued aid from Iris Maxim and his party were able to finally cast down the evil with the sacrifice of the life of him and his lover. As the world watch the great fortress crumble the cheered in anticipation of the arrival of their great warriors.

The world lied unaware of the sacrifice made as Maxim's and Selan's spirits floated to the heavens. Guy returned home to his sister and girlfriend, who he could not bring himself to tell the truth of Maxim's fate at the time, his sister was excited of the victory and began preparations for a great party, his girlfriend grew suspicious of Guys new found graciousness toward people. After the battle Artea was left blind, but in spite of his injury he attended Guy's party. Maxim's blood line continued on within a small child known as Jeros, who was just beginning to talk as his parents left for the spirit plane. All over the world the lives that Maxim influenced watch the fortress fall, some cried without knowing why, others waited to spar with such a great warrior. After his ordeal with fellow Sinistrals Sir Arek vanished without trace. With the fortress crashing into the sea, the war was over. Until the next time Erim is reborn.


End file.
